


The Red Chip

by WottonPatrick



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Doctor Kink, Doctor/Patient, Exhibitionism, Jailbait Mingyu, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mingyu is a jailbait sponsor magnet and Seungcheol is a concerned citizen, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Seungcheol also gets off on Mingyu’s escapades so welp, There are timeskips to the present though, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WottonPatrick/pseuds/WottonPatrick
Summary: Seungcheol learns early on that the reason they managed to debut was because of Mingyu and his slew of high-profile clients. A Red Chip, Mingyu is called—the kind of hidden asset a group needs to make it big. He doesn’t like it, not one bit, but Mingyu seems to live for it.And to be honest, Seungcheol secretly, shamefully gets off to the idea of keeping the secret of Mingyu and his clients for himself.





	1. The Day He Saw Mingyu In A Different Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ, what have I created?
> 
> This is a product of all the shady sponsor rumors going around in the idol industry.
> 
> DO NOT READ if you are against this kind of gratuitous smut. Don’t like, don’t read.

 

 

 

> _“Why stand on your feet all day for slave wages when you can get rich on your back?”_
> 
>  \- Tom Carter,  Unsavory Elements: Stories of Foreigners on the Loose in China

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol was a naive eighteen year old when he first discovered the truth of the cruel Korean entertainment industry. He thought that slave contracts and scammer companies were the worst of it, but those kinds of cautionary tales that his relatives often talked about barely scratched the surface.

He thought Pledis Entertainment was different. But one quiet night caused his whole paradigm of beliefs to skew.

It's late, well into the night like usual, and the boys already trounced off to the dorm building a few blocks away after a grueling yet educational session of recordings in the green room for Seventeen TV. Bit by bit, the time they spend together make the bonds they're forming as a mishmash of trainees stronger, and Seungcheol leaves that day feeling hopeful that things are looking up for them.

Seungcheol forgets his jacket in the practice room and waves off Seokmin’s offer to come back for it with him. “Just go home and sleep, Seokmin-ah. You did well today.” Really, he doesn’t want to burden his dongsaeng with the extra leg work, even if the building the company is renting for practice and training is close by.

It's eerily silent that night when he walks into the lobby. The guard there lets him in when he explains what he's there for, so Seungcheol for the most part doesn’t think anything is out of the ordinary.

It's when he gets to the hall in the next floor that he starts hearing unusual sounds. He stops in his tracks when he reaches the stairwell landing and perks an ear, hearing the muffled, barely there noises. It sounds suspicious, because the sounds seem like they're coming from a person, and everyone who's authorized to use the practice room went home already, but he can’t be sure. 

Not the type to be scared by such things (like Hansol for example), Seungcheol slows his breathing, sticks close to the far wall of the dimly lit hall and starts to walk slowly, being careful not to make any noise. The sounds are coming from the end of the hall, where the green room can be found. He isn’t sure why anyone would be inside with the lights off, but he's sure that there's someone in there because a faint light iss coming from the glass doors.

_This is stupid. And potentially dangerous. I should call someone._

But curiosity is the clear decision maker that night and he tiptoes ever closer, until he reaches the metal door frame.

Staying close to the wall next to the doors, he inches his head so that he could peer into the room and get a peek of what's going on inside.

It isn’t anything that he expects, and he feels his blood run cold as he processes the scene before him.

Someone’s pants are around their ankles, and through the light coming off a smartphone flashlight Seungcheol can make out the contours of a bare ass, moving back and forth erratically. It’s a sight that admittedly can understand right away. Someone is in there in the throes of sex, a burly man from the looks of it, with his wide shoulders clad in a blazer.

But what causes Seungcheol to go deathly pale is the sound that carried across the room, whispered aggressively into the darkness. For the longest time Seungcheol knows that sound usually carries well through the practice room, and it just so happens that the door is slightly ajar that Seungcheol can make the words out.

”Jesus fucking Christ, Mingyu, your ass is _tight_.”

Seungcheol’s breath gets lodged in his throat as a series of sharp, punishing thrusts of the man’s hips punctuates the statement. A whimper follows, pinching into a quiet but drawn out whine.

”Nngh, I love it when your cock’s inside me, sunbaenim ...” From the quality of the voice, there's no doubt as to who's at the receiving end of those words and that cock. “Please, sir, fuck ... fuck your cum in me.”

Seungcheol’s hand shoots up to cover his mouth as his breathing starts coming in short and labored. His eyes widen when the man lets out an animalistic grunt and forces Mingyu down on his knees. The two turn away from the far wall and go down to the floor, and from that angle the phone light hits the side of Mingyu’s face better.

It's clear to Seungcheol then what was happening. Mingyu is getting fucked by a stranger.

The man kneels behind Mingyu, his hands skimming up Mingyu’s shirt and exploring the skin underneath. Seungcheol sees Mingyu’s flat stomach come to view as the shirt hikes up, the slight ridges from Mingyu’s abs making shadows in the phone’s light.

The man’s cock—a thick, imposing one by the looks of it—fits under Mingyu’s ass cheeks. They rock together like that in an impatient frenzy of lust, the man running his hands all over Mingyu’s tight body while he kisses Mingyu’s neck. Seungcheol sees Mingyu’s own dick bobbing up and down, hard as steel.

It's all so surreal and alarming, but Seungcheol can't look away. There's no indication that Mingyu is being forced into the encounter. His face is scrunched in a picture of ecstasy, his eyebrows drawn in, his mouth slightly parted as he gasps and moans.

”Spread your thighs—that’s it— _fuck_ , you’re so sexy, Mingyu-yah.” He aligns his cockhead with Mingyu’s hole and fucks straight into the younger male, making the both of them keen and the older man tighten his embrace. Seungcheol’s head spins at the lewd scene, at the idea of Mingyu taking punishment in the form of a rock hard cock and powerful hips pistoning in and out of his tight hole. Mingyu likes it, Seungcheol thinks in shock, as the boy sways to meet the man's momentum, slamming his ass back to make harsh, repeated slapping sounds.

“Never thought I’d get to have you like this ...” He whispers in Mingyu’s ear as he fucks out, slowly, making Mingyu sigh, and then harshly pushes back in, “fuck your ass raw ...” he pulls out, fucks straight in again, “taste you,” he licks underneath Mingyu’s jaw, “ _touch_ you ...” Mingyu groans when one of the man’s roaming hands changes course and goes south, taking the younger man’s cock with his thumb and index while cupping his balls with the other fingers.

“Please sir ... please, give it to me d-deep ... !” Mingyu stutters, out of breath, and the man tilts his head back, meeting Mingyu’s mouth in a hot, deep kiss. He then fucks his hips forward over and over, hammering his cock in and out of Mingyu, desperate to breed the teenage boy. The man thrusts his tongue in to lick inside Mingyu’s mouth, which Mingyu responds to with his own slick tongue. Their hot, ragged breaths mix as they taste each other, gasping and groaning as they continue their dirty clandestine fuck session.

”You’re so young, fuck ..." the man grunts into Mingyu's mouth. "And already such a slut ... Is this what you want? A hard, throbbing cock splitting your hole wide open? Fuck, you’re wet and gaping for it, positively _shaking_ with need ...”

Seungcheol can’t believe the words coming out of the man’s mouth, made all the more shocking considering that Mingyu is just sixteen.

Sixteen and taking a way older man's cock like a pro.

_Already such a slut ..._

Mingyu licks at the man’s mouth, a string of spit dangling between their hot mouths. The man encases Mingyu’s body in his arms and roughly fucks him, sharp, swooping dips of his hips that then pump forward with force in a tireless, seemingly endless rhythm, causing the boy to beg and babble incoherently.

”You want this come, boy? You want me to come inside you?”

”F-fuck yes ... fuck ... come inside me sir.”

Seungcheol comes to his senses and snaps his gaze back out into the hall. He can’t wrap his head around what is happening at all. Mingyu, of all people! What is going on? Who is that man? Is this a first time thing? Or has this been happening for a while? The man seems quite acquainted with Mingyu, and the younger male seems wildly enthusiastic about being intimate with him.

He was inside him. Fuck, he was inside Mingyu! And Mingyu just ... he ...

Seungcheol doesn’t dare breathe or stay to see how the rest of the scene unfolds. He tiptoes out of the hall, back to the stairwell, his jacket all but forgotten, his thoughts a storm cloud of confusion, alarm, and guilt. Confusion, because he doesn’t know what the hell is going on, alarm, because the man looks to be around his thirties and is balls deep in a teenager, and abject guilt, because despite the craziness of the situation, Seungcheol hobbled away from the scene with flushed cheeks and an unmistakable tightness in his pants. The sounds of their intense fucking, of the unrestrained gasps and skin slapping against skin plays in his head on repeat, thrumming with his heartbeat and making his pants ever tighter in the process.

He doesn’t say anything when he gets back to the dorm, jumping straight into a cold shower and swimming in his restless thoughts. He’s never seen sex in the flesh like that before, and it's an intense experience that brands itself in Seungcheol’s mind permanently. And to think that it would be Mingyu he would see for the first time, taking it from a way older man ...

It would be a few days later when he would find out who the man was. He’d come to the knowledge that the man was Do Gunmin, one of Pledis’ shareholders, an ex-dancer and friend of CEO Han Sungsoo. He was a man with a wife and two kids, and he had an appreciation for the idol industry. Little did anyone know that he fucked young trainees when he could. Seungcheol doubted anyone else knew other than him and Mingyu.

He’d find out soon enough just how wrong he was.


	2. A Visit to the Doctor's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked this back up because I needed an outlet for my sheer horniness. This got me so hot, so I hope it does the same to you readers :)

"Take your clothes off and put on the robe, Mingyu, and then go sit on the table."

Mingyu casts an uncertain, slightly alarmed look at Seungcheol, a bit embarrassed at having to undress in front of him, but the doctor, Dr. Ahn gives him a calm nod, smiling kindly at him from the other side of his wide desk.

"You don't have to be ashamed of being naked in front of your friend, Mingyu," he says reassuringly. "After all, I've heard about how casual dorm life could be for trainees."

Seungcheol's cheeks are flaming hot as Mingyu obeys and carefully stands up to start removing his clothes, back turned to Seungcheol to avoid meeting his eyes.

"So management scheduled your physicals together, then?" he hears the doctor ask.

It only serves to remind Seungcheol of the horribly embarrassing reason they're in this room, and he can feel a scarlet, burning flush climb up his face, but Mingyu doesn't seem too shocked when Seungcheol answers.

"Yeah," he says gruffly. "I don't know why exactly. These procedures are supposed to be done in private, bec--"

"Because it involves throwing away a certain amount of modesty?" the doctor finishes with tact.

"Yes," Seungcheol sighs, and Mingyu, he knows, can hear that he’s a little uncomfortable with the topic. After what he witnessed the week before in the green room, he hasn't been able to think of anything else. Not that he enjoys thinking about it, God, that would be ... all kinds of wrong, but remembering how Mingyu just ... _took_ and took, the sounds coming out of him being absolutely carnal--

"Well, of course your health, and the health of all young men such as yours going through rigorous training, is important,” the doctor says thoughtfully. “I am nothing but a professional here, Seungcheol, so trust me when I say that anything that will happen in this roomm stays in this room. Patient confidentiality, I mean."

They both turn to Mingyu, now in his thin robe, shivering awkwardly where he's sitting on the table, and the doctor smiles. Seungcheol bites his lip, because Mingyu's robe is a bit short for his height, and the hem of it is more than halfway above his thighs. If Seungcheol sits down, he's sure that the robe wouldn't be covering anything at all.

"We'll just have to examine him and make sure there's nothing wrong with him," Dr. Ahn explains, "but I'm sure your friend is perfectly healthy. Shall we see?"

The doctor gets up, rounding up his desk to join Mingyu by the table, and Mingyu feels his face heat up when the man immediately puts his hands on him, stroking his neck and shoulders with warm palms.

"Please remove your robe down to your waist," instructs the doctor as Mingyu hesitantly pulls his arms out of the robe so that it pools just below his abdomen. "Your agency already sent me your updated information--age, height and weight, medical history--although we're not allowed to comment on a patient's habits, Mingyu, doctors do like to hear that their patients don't drink or smoke, especially when they're minors. So thank you for that."

His broad hands slowly skim over Mingyu’s chest, a bit sturdier now since Mingyu started training, and Mingyu can't help letting out a tiny gasp as the doctor suddenly tweaks one nipple. The man only smiles encouragingly and starts lightly rolling the nipple between his fingers, not stopping until it’s pink and erect like a tight little rosebud and Mingyu's skin is flushed all the way to his stomach.

Seungcheol goes ashen-faced right away.

Dr. Ahn looks, for all intents and purposes, like a stellar doctor. Multiple certificates on the walls, a careworn, kind expression, wearing a doctor's white coat and stethoscope around his neck. He also towers quite a bit over Mingyu, and his width implies that the doctor can easily overwhelm Mingyu in a tousle. But he moves calmly and with precision, not a movement wasted, as he spins a finger delicately around Mingyu's nipple and Mingyu groans quietly.

"Sh-should you really be doing that?" Seungcheol's voice is weak, but he's stuck to his seat, unable to move a muscle.

Dr. Ahn smiles patiently. "See, your friend already exhibits a truly beautiful response to sexual stimuli. That's an excellent thing, a sign of good health ..."

Mingyu can't seem to look at Seungcheol, one tiny little gesture making his erection come to life, and so he just whimpers when the doctor finally lets his nipple go with one last flick.

"Indeed, truly beautiful," he repeats, and Seungcheol couldn't take his eyes of Mingyu's face, because in his periphery he knows, he _knows_ that down there something is happening to Mingyu, that some part of Mingyu is enjoying this.

"It should be no secret to anyone in this room that Mingyu here is ... no stranger to touch."

Seungcheol flushes violently as his head is invaded with vivid pictures of Mingyu on his knees, naked from the waist down, a stranger pulling him close and driving his cock into Mingyu's eager hole--

So he knows. The doctor knows everything.

There's a distinctive tent in his pants, and Seungcheol feels shocked and ashamed that his body's reacting the way it is, especially since Mingyu's just right there.

"You have nothing to worry about, Seungcheol," Dr. Ahn assures him with a resolute expression. "Mingyu has been my patient ever since he's become a trainee for Pledis. Your agency and this hospital has long ago established an agreement that benefits both parties."

Focusing his attention back to Mingyu, the doctor slowly moves on from Mingyu's nipples down to his stomach, gliding over the ridge of muscles there, his hand then disappearing into Mingyu's robe, slipping down and wrapping around Mingyu's full erection; his warm fingers gently wrap around it, lightly squeezing the hard, pale flesh.

Seungcheol swallows, and in some distant part of his mind he knows that what's happening is wrong--Mingyu should have been flinching back, protesting. But Mingyu leans back on his hands instead, breathing going shallow, and Seungcheol doesn't understand what is going on. Dr. Ahn mentioned a partnership of some sort, meaning the agency and the hospital must have talked about this, must know that this happens to Mingyu whenever he's in for a doctor's visit. That neither Pledis or the hospital are doing anything about it means that something deeper and darker is going on around here, but he can't say anything at the moment, his heart in his throat, his blood feeling too warm and heading south.

"Such a healthy young man,” the doctor says. “I think it's time we enlightened Seungcheol here how exactly I do my procedures. Are you willing to cooperate, Mingyu?"

He pumps Mingyu's cock twice, his fist bobbing underneath the robe, and Mingyu, after being distracted for a while, nods his head.

Seungcheol swallows again.

"Lie back and relax," the doctor instructs, and Mingyu's spine rolls down the slightly angled hospital bed. Dr. Ahn lifts the robe over and away from Mingyu, revealing a flushed, sturdy cock between Mingyu's legs, and he slowly pumps it to life, giving it long, languid strokes as his other hand cups Mingyu's balls. Mingyu's breath catches, but his body remains fluid, almost draping on the hospital bed.

The doctor nods sternly, still carefully fondling Mingyu's cock. "I'm feeling nothing unusual underneath here ... Cough for me, please? Two times."

Mingyu does as instructed. "Very good. How does that feel? Any pain?"

Mingyu shakes his head, licking his lips. "No sir."

The doctor smiles back at him.

"This is all hospital protocol of course," he says to Seungcheol over his shoulder. "We doctors like to make sure that our patients feel at ease during these kinds of procedures."

Seungcheol blushes timidly, feeling like he's stepped into another world, enraptured over what's happening because, well ... this isn't normal, right? But the way the doctor is speaking, with his calm and hypnotic voice, and the way Mingyu has not struggled once, is enjoying it, even, makes him think less about the outside, about the ramifications of a doctor masturbating his underage patient in front of another underage patient.  _Patient confidentiality,_ their doctor said, and he keeps that voice in his head as Dr. Ahn spreads a palm along Mingyu's inner thigh, warm and reassuring. Seungcheol is painfully hard in his pants, and he isn't even denying it now. He's embarrassed, and slightly perturbed, but he's also endlessly fascinated.

"Now get on your knees, Mingyu, we've got to check your little hole."

Seungcheol feels his heart beat a little faster as Mingyu does as he's told, turning carefully to settle on his knees and elbows, back arched to help the doctor access his ass; by the way Mingyu quivers, Seungcheol knows he can feel the air brushing his hole, the tight muscles jumping against the cool assault, but the position feels weirdly _right_ , and all of a sudden Seungcheol’s body feels all soft and gooey, and he’s relaxed and not even nervous anymore.

"Excellent," the doctor exclaims. "Mingyu here is an obedient patient … hasn't kicked up a fuss once. These kinds of procedures take a little time to get used to, but Mingyu kind of just falls into place with it, doesn't he?" The doctor looks pointedly at him, a slightly amused smile on his face, and Seungcheol realizes that he's waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, that's--" Seungcheol starts, voice strangled. Between his legs, Mingyu's cock and balls swing. "That's very good, Mingyu."

Mingyu closes his eyes, breathing fast and blood rushing through his ears, but his shoulders relax and a small smile forms on his lips, almost as if he had been waiting for those exact words from Seungcheol.

And then the doctor slips a lubed finger past Mingyu's entrance.

Mingyu lets out a surprised moan at the strange feeling, but his hips still rock back, trying to take more inside. The doctor was keen to slick his fingers up with lubricant by the table, the action being too swift for Seungcheol to notice as he struggled to come up with an answer, but now that he's taken stock of what's happened, his mouth goes unbelievably dry as the doctor fingers Mingyu.

"Hmmm, that's it," the doctor notes, and sure enough, Mingyu can feel the wet squelching the man's fingers make as they slide in and out of him. "A rectal exam is performed to make sure that the orifice has no problems."

“Don't you--don't you need gloves for that?” Seungcheol asks carefully.

The doctor takes a few seconds to answer, his finger crooking inside Mingyu and tugging lightly at his rim while his other fist pumps down Mingyu's cock like he's milking it, and when he does respond his voice is all distant and distracted.

“I—no, of course not, it’s a very good thing, to check with bare fingers,” he says slowly. “Doctors' fingers have been trained to be sensitive to drastic temperatures. To save the use of a thermometer, I find it best to use just my fingers to make sure Mingyu doesn't have a fever.”

He adds another finger, slowly scissoring them inside of Mingyu, and Mingyu can't help but moan, tilting his hips higher, thighs flexing to roll his pelvis on the doctor’s hand. The doctor's bare hand works Mingyu's cock with firm, rhythmic strokes, grasping from the base and tugging south until the tip of it pops out from the fisted fingers.

“Look how much he likes it, Seungcheol--and I haven’t even touched his prostate yet,” the man says in a musing tone.

Seungcheol isn't sure he's hearing the doctor right over his arousal, and that makes him even more hot and uncomfortable.

"Everything seems to be in order. You're in tip top shape, young man," the doctor says as he licks his lips, and Seungcheol can see Mingyu's hole working around the man's digit, clenching and unclenching, "if you could just lower your hips, Mingyu. That's it, good boy. Thank you for giving me access."

The doctor adds one more finger, the three of them a delicious stretch that sends a visible shiver down Mingyu's spine, and the thoroughly arousing sight almost makes Seungcheol miss the doctor's next remark.

"You're doing well to observe, Seungcheol," the doctor notes. "Please don't misunderstand. I value the health and satisfaction of my patients above anything else. Mingyu is brilliant boy, and I do so appreciate his receptive nature." The doctor looks him over and smiles again. "I'm glad that you're enjoying this, too."

"I--wait--I--" Seungcheol immediately says. "It's not that I--" his hands quickly cover the front of his tented pants. He blushes horribly, but the doctor just offers him a kind smile.

Standing there, vibrating, Seungcheol is almost lost to pleasure, his insides feeling golden and warm like a tiny sun, and the next words of the man only reach his brain through a haze of intense ecstasy.

"Just one final prostate exam, Mingyu." The doctor's hands leave the younger boy and go to his pants, unzipping the front with one and slowly fishing a solid hard cock with the other. Seungcheol didn't even notice it from the way the doctor's lab coat kept obscuring it, but the doctor's cock is thick, the bulbous head already shining with precum. The doctor stands close and presses the large tip against Mingyu's already gaping hole, half of it already ensconced in the tight ring of muscle, and the doctor sighs a low, pleased moan.

Seungcheol watches in a daze as the doctor slowly sheathes himself inside Mingyu, still fully clothed save for his hard mast. Mingyu keens, pushing himself up and arching his back. The doctor starts slow and adopts a wider stance by stepping out with his feet apart and bending his knees slightly, keeping Mingyu still with his hands while his hips do all the work, leisurely easing back and forth and spearing Mingyu down to the hilt each time.

"Is this all right, Mingyu?" the doctor asks, his face still calm and professional, his eyebrows pinching slightly in concentration. "Don't be scared to tell me if it hurts. We have everything we need to make sure this exam happens as smoothly as possible." Seungcheol distantly notes that although the doctor's got to be at least forty or so years old, he's still exceedingly handsome, and quite undeniably fit underneath the clothes.

"Y-yes, sir. Don't ... don't stop," Mingyu groans out, moving his hips and thighs in time with the doctor's thrusts. Dr. Ahn's movements are measured and efficient. He fucks Mingyu deep while making sure his patient is OK, by asking him questions or adjusting their positions whenever he saw that Mingyu is struggling.

"Feeling any discomfort?"

"N-no, sir."

"Tell me how it feels."

"H-hot, sir. And wet."

"I loosened you up well, didn't I? My, you're practically gaping."

"Y-yes."

Seungcheol's hand goes down to his front, unbidden.

The doctor unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his pants, pulling them down to his knees without missing a beat. He holds Mingyu delicately, carefully, like one would a tiny bird, which shows Seungcheol how this man is different, not like the guy from the last week. But the fact that his hips start frantically fucking forward and back, eager to breed and spill cum inside the boy, Seungcheol is also terribly aroused by the unabashed display of dominance and control.

The doctor pulls Mingyu's face back and licks into his mouth, once, before capturing the boy's lips in a searing kiss. Mingyu moans into the welcoming mouth of the older man, gasping in between thrusts. "Good. Good. Now ease back just a little Mingyu--that's it. That's very good, son. Spread your cheeks out and let me access your prostate better. Very good. You're doing so well, Mingyu."

And with these words and the sight before him, the sounds of panting and skin slapping against skin, the doctor brushes something inside of Seungcheol, and that’s when he loses it; all of a sudden there are fireworks bursting behind his eyelids, and his whole body lights up, brain fuzzy with intense pleasure and cock pulsating endlessly in his pants.

"Holy shit," he hears someone say from far away.

Things are blurry after that; he vaguely registers the doctor's cock slipping out of Mingyu, glistening wet, leaving Mingyu's hole red and leaking with cum, and then someone hands him a glass of water that he gulps down greedily ... he's guided back into his seat by strong, sure hands, and when he comes back to his senses Mingyu is back in his robe on the bed, still breathing faster but looking refreshed and relaxed.

There's not a hair out of place on Dr. Ahn--he looks the same way he did before the examination began, which astounds Seungcheol. With them being back to the same positions they were before, Seungcheol wonders if it had all been a crazy fever dream, but Mingyu does the unexpected and pulls the doctor by his tie, kissing him slowly. The doctor reciprocates, cupping Mingyu's face with one hand and sucking at his lower lip, before pulling back, careful of reigniting anything.

"I'm sorry, Mingyu. Our sessions feel too short, but I regret to say I have other patients. And your friend is still here," he gives Seungcheol a pointed look and a smile, and Seungcheol straightens in his seat.

"R-right," Mingyu ducks his head, eyes flickering to Seungcheol and then looking away.

"As for you young man. There were two points to this examination. First, of course, was to give Mingyu his physical exam," he straightens up and adjusts his lab coat. "The second was to give you an orientation as your agency instructed."

Seungcheol takes a bit of time to find his words. "O-orientation?"

The doctor nods, smiling encouragingly. "We don't have time now. But I'd like you to come back next week to discuss arrangements for your own physical examination, if you would permit." The doctor looks down at the wet spot in his pants, amused, and Seungcheol follows his gaze, a fresh flush blooming on his face. "I take it you ... enjoyed having to learn about the proceedings in this hospital."

He gives Mingyu a cursive, almost affectionate look, his hand falling on Mingyu's shoulder. "Mingyu has been an excellent collaborator and specimen for this trial, and I'm glad we achieved such good results. Your agency will be waiting back home to discuss further arrangements, but know that I am looking forward to being your physician from now on."

Seungcheol couldn't believe what he was hearing. His agency has it all planned out? The arrangements had already been made? Is he ... is he going to be fucked by this man in the near future?

Seungcheol balks. "I don't ... I don't think I'm, I'm ready for--"

The doctor silences him with a hand and a dismissive wave. "Not to worry, Seungcheol. Mingyu, as you've seen, is quite a receptive young man, and as such is able to undertake the most rigorous of exams without getting hurt or freezing, preventing me from knowing his condition. I want you to understand that everything that has happened in this room is just between us, and that it is my duty as a doctor to make sure that you are at your most comfortable." He grins at Mingyu, who ducks his head shyly as he puts his clothes back on. "Mingyu has been a patient of mine for a long time. We didn't start the examinations this way. We had to slowly work our way up."

Dr. Ahn goes back to his desk, picking up a pen and finishing some paperwork. "If everything goes well, I'll be seeing you by the end of the month." He doesn't look up from his work, but Seungcheol knows all the same that he was addressing him. "Mingyu should be able to explain some of the procedures that we will start off with. Again, I'd like to emphasize that we progress depending on the patient's tolerance for these examinations, so you have nothing to fear." He finishes off with a wink in their direction. "I'll have the nurse see you boys out. Mingyu, don't forget."

"Yes, doctor. I'll talk to him," Mingyu murmurs, his face pinched as if he isn't looking forward to it. Seungcheol searches his face for any sign of distress or pain, but he sees none of that on his donsaeng's expression.

"Come on, hyung."

He and Mingyu walk out of the office, both their legs feeling weak for very different reasons.

He just watched a man fuck Mingyu. Again. This time, in plain sight and with his quiet consent. And above all that, he was aroused the whole time, to the point that an orgasm wracked his body just by watching.

"We need to talk," Seungcheol says to Mingyu,, grabbing him by the arm, and Mingyu bows his head, shame-faced, like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "When we get back, you're going to tell me everything, Mingyu-yah."


End file.
